Or is that the way you’d want your fate to be?
by SpookyClaire
Summary: JD’s tried so hard to forget him past and just keep it behind him. But what happens when part of his past is admitted into the ICU?
1. Prolog

Or is that the way you'd want your fate to be?

Summery: JD's tried so hard to forget him past and just keep it behind him. But what happens when part of his past is admitted into the ICU?

--

-JD's POV-

I walked carelessly through the hospital in my normal way. Things happened the same way they always did. Dr. Cox whistled at me and called me Newbie, the janitor threatened me with his mop, and Carla and Turk argued about something or another.

Except something was different. I felt this sudden feeling of dread wash over me. I froze for a moment, but was brought out of my thoughts by:

"Snap, snap! Wake up, Shannon! It's not 'let's stare off into space in the middle of the hallway time!' It's 'let's save some lives time!'" He said loudly, while snapping his fingers in my face.

"Oh-uh-sorry."

"Yea, say that to a family after you killed their son because you were to busy staring off into space! Now chop-chop! We got a new patient in room 28 in the ICU, she's all yours."

I nodded quickly and scurried off. Jeez, why does he always do that to me?

I quickly walked up to the next floor, which was the ICU, and walked to room 28 to see Carla standing in my view of the patient, her back to me.

"Carla." I said getting her attention.

She turned to me "Oh, JD. Here," she handed me the chart; I didn't even look at it as she read it off to me from memory. "She's got a shattered right knee, fractured right ankle, sprained left wrist, several bruised and cracked ribs, numerous cuts, bruises and scars, and her let cheek bone is cracked. Poor thing. She went through hell, the doctors suspect child abuse."

I nodded "God." I knew how this poor thing felt.

Dads sucked.

I looked at the chart and noticed the name section was left blank. "What's her name?"

"We dunno, she dragged herself into the ER a couple hours ago, passed out right in the middle of the room, haven't gotten her name yet."

I nodded and looked up at the patient.

I froze.

'No…'

"Bambi? You ok? You're looking a little pale..."

"No—it-it's KC."I whispered slowly

"What?"

"KC." I whispered, ignoring Carla. I gave her the chart and walked to the girl's bedside. "No." I said again "This is my fault."

This _was_ my fault…I shouldn't have left her there.

"JD?" Carla asks

But I'm suddenly overwhelmed with a sickening feeling and rush from the room.

"JD!" Carla calls after me

-Normal POV-

Elliot was walking down the hall when she was nearly trampled by someone running past her.

"HEY! Watch where you're-JD?"

She turned around to see Carla standing in the middle of the hallway, watching JD run, looking utterly confused.

"Carla? What was that?"

"I—I dunno. He took one look at our new patient and suddenly he's gone insane."

"What patient?"

"Room 28, child abuse." Carla responded

"Maybe he couldn't take the fact a parent hit their child?" Elliot offered

"But he was muttering that her name was 'KC' and that it was 'his fault.'"

"What? He just met the kid—how--?"

"Guys!" Turk called from behind them, still in dirty scrubs from his last surgery

"What's wrong hun?" Carla asked

"Where's JD? I _really_ need to talk to him." He said quickly

"He just ran that way. Started talking insanely about his patient, calling her 'KC.'"

Turk's dark face paled at her words "Shit!" he quickly turned and ran in the direction Carla had pointed in.

Both girls exchanged looks of confusion, and then shrugged.

--

Ok, so it's kinda off to a rocky start, tell me what you think!


	2. The Past

chap 2

hahaha, wow! Everyone's so excited and thankful for my new story! I love you guys! And because I love you so much (and that I'm so happy cuz I just got my guitar and that I have no homework!) here's chappy 2!

But I've got the flu, and I feel like shit, so I've decided to write a new chappy to help me feel better, so sorry if this ones a little…sdflkjsflkjsd, ok? Lol

**Note: This gets AU now. **

**(And I made JD 25, that's prolly not his real age, but oh well, deal with it, I'm the writer here!)**

--

Turk quickly rushed down the hallway, pasted several aggravated orderlies, an insane janitor, and a pissed Dr. Cox.

But he ignored them all. He _had_ to get to JD. He'd deal with Cox later.

"JD!" he called rushedly as he ran through the front doors.

For a moment he wondered if JD had gone home, but he saw Sasha, JD's scooter, in it's parking spot, so he let out a sigh of momentary relief before going back to his hunt for his best friend.

There were several people outside today. Some smoking, some eating lunch, some chatting, and some just walking around. Several looked at Turk with questioning looks as he ran past them screaming JD's name.

He finally stopped when he saw a familiar form, sitting on the bench under the willow tree behind the hospital, his head in his hands.

Turk stopped running and walked slowly to his friend "JD?" he asked softly

"It's all my fault, Turk." He said, his voice slightly nasal from crying, "She's practically dead and it's all my fault. I should never have left her." He whispered the last part.

"JD…" Turk sighed out, sitting next to his best friend "It was a hard time for you. Anyone would have made the decision you did."

JD stood up abruptly "Well they shouldn't! I shouldn't have! She could _die_! And it's all because I was to much of a coward!" he screamed, going into hysterics.

Turk had only seen JD like this once before.

When his mother had abandon him and his siblings. JD had been 18 at the time, just started college. He was moving out and into the dorm he shared with Turk. Dan had been 21 and already trying and failing at finding work. And Kathryn had only been 10 years old at the time, about to turn 11. But no one called her Kathryn. They all called her KC, as an abbreviation of her first and middle name, Kathryn Claire.

She had never liked Daddy and Mommy leaving made it worse. JD had been afraid himself. That's why he ran away to college. He didn't want to deal with his family. He wanted to run away and forget them. KC had to be 17 now.

Seven years. Seven years of being tortured and alone because her big brother was a stupid coward.

She would _never_ forgive him.

"JD?" asked Turk taking him out of his thoughts

"What?" he asked before sniffling, wiping his nose on his sleeve and then his eyes on his other sleeve,

"Why don't you go see how KC is, now that you've…calmed."

JD let out a small laugh through his tears, for no real reason, before nodding and standing. He quickly whipped his face on his scrubs shirt before walking inside.

-(I was thinking about ending it here, but since I'm _so nice_…)-

JD walked down the ICU hallway towards room 28.

"Hey Newbie!" Dr. Cox called, but JD didn't seem to hear him because he kept walking, before going into Room 28, shutting the door, and dropping the privacy shades.

Dr. Cox, obviously pissed that he had been ignored, but slightly concerned/curious about JD (but not showing it), grabbed Turk's shirt and pulled him towards him "Hey, Gandhi, what's up with Newbie?" he asked, making sure his tone sounded pissed.

"He's just having some…personal problems with one of his patients."

"Well what is it?"

"Sir I don't know if I should be the one telling you-"

"Hey! Listen, _I_ am Newbie's instructor, and I need to know what's going on with my interns so that they don't kill anyone, because if they _do _it'll be _my_ ass!"

"Um—oh—well…that patient is his sister." He said rushedly

Cox looked taken aback for a moment "Sister? I didn't know Newbie had a sister…"

"He doesn't talk to his family much…"

"Wait, wasn't room 28 the child abuse case? That would mean…" Dr. Cox trailed off, only now connecting to dots. Turk looked away sadly. He remembered when JD told him about what his father used to do to him. He could barely manage hearing about it, let alone _living_ through it… "My god, Newbie…" Dr. Cox thought he had been the only one in the hospital who had to deal with that shit as a kid.

He always pictured Newbie with a perfect blue house, with a white picket fence and a colorful garden out front.

He never imagined JD in some shit hole, with his drunken father beating him up at night.

He shuddered thinking of his own past, he had been strong, though.

Newbie was so…_innocent_.

--

JD sat down next to KC's bed.

"Oh, KC…" he whispered, tears filling his eyes "I'm so sorry. I should _never_ have left you alone with _him_."

JD thought back to one of the first times he had taken the beating for his little sister, she had been only 5 ½ at the time…

_It was Saturday, which meant one thing to JD and KC, it meant daddy wouldn't be home and they could play with his guitar, like they loved to do. _

_JD had been strumming the strings, for fun, while KC played with the tuners at the top of the guitar. She continued to twist one, making the string tighter and tighter and then…_

_It snapped. _

_Their father _never _wanted the kids touching his guitar. It was an unwritten rule, that if broken would have _horrible _consequences. _

_KC had began to sob uncontrollably, crying out "Daddy's gonna kill me…" over and over again. _

_Thirteen year old JD took his little sister in his arms and hugged her tightly, "It's ok, Kase, I won't let him touch you. _I promise_." _

"_Really?" she stuttered. JD nodded and dried his little sister's tears away. _

_His father had used the leather belt that night. _

JD wiped away his own tears at the memory.

"I'm so sorry, Kase. He's never going to touch you again." He ran his hand through her short brown hair,

"_I promise_."

--

Sooo! What did my lovelies think?

Review please!

Oooo! And next chappy is gonna have Cox-JD bonding over being abused as a child JD is gonna look at Cox as a father figure, and it's gonna be really touching and shit, so STAY TUNED!


	3. Bonding

chap. 3

Yea, this one's a little short. Sorry…

--

Dr. Cox leaned against the counter watching the door of room 28.

"If you're waiting for it to sprout legs and dance out of your way, don't hold your breath." Came Lavern's voice from behind the desk.

"Huh?" he asked turning to her

"If you wanna go in there and talk to him so bad, then just _do it_."

"Hey don't-"

"Oh Perry, don't give me that crap. Just go in their…and my lips are sealed." She said, drawing her thumb and pointer finger, pressed together, across her lips in a zipper motion.

Perry looked at her for a moment before walking towards the door.

--

JD heard a knock at the door, he looked up to see Dr. Cox.

"Come on, JD."

'Did he just call me JD?'

"Let's go get lunch." He said, motioning his head backwards.

JD looked at Kathryn one last time before standing and wordlessly following Dr. Cox to the cafeteria.

--

Dr. Cox and JD had both gotten the Tuna Sandwich and were now sitting outside, under the tree that JD had been sobbing under not long ago, eating silently.

Dr. Cox couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Listen JD-"

"Why do you keep doing that?" JD cut him off

"What?"

"Calling me JD?"

"Well…I-"

"Is it because you're pitying me? Because you scared Turk into telling you what an ass my father is and now you feel so bad because your father did the same thing to you and now you're just pitying me, that's it right?" JD rambled with anger and anguish in his voice.

"I…um…" 'Fuck, when did Newbie get this smart?" "What would you prefer I call you…Lisa?"

JD smiled and looked back down at his barely eaten sandwich. There was a short pause before:

"I—I just…how do you do it, Dr. Cox?"

"Do what?"

"Deal with it the way you do?"

Dr. Cox let out a small laugh "Believe me, you _don't_ wanna become the person I am." He put down his lunch and turned to JD "Listen: I dealt with my past by turning people away and using sarcasm in every situation. You don't want to do that JD. You—you're a great doctor. You always cheer people up and—well, you're a great person all together." Dr. Cox was stuttering on his words slightly, for he had never really said anything so… _kind_ before.

JD let out a small laugh and looked at the ground.

"What?" Cox asked

JD looked up at him "It's just… Jack's really lucky to have a dad like you."

Dr. Cox was taken aback slightly, he'd never said anything as kind as he had here, and he's never had anything so kind said to _him_.

They were both interrupted by Turk rushing up to them and panting out the words "JD! KC's awake!"

--

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

Ok, _dude! _

I've felt like shit for the past 3 days and I HATE BEING SICK!

So sorry if this chapter sucks...

I'll write 4 later, but I'm going to eat soup and draw now. Later my lovlies!

-claire


	4. Little Sisters

chap 4

--

JD paused outside the door for a moment. Then he slowly brought his hand to the knob and twisted it open.

What he saw brought tears to his eyes and a smile to his lips.

There sat his baby sister. Sitting up, the long gash across her cheek, where the doctors had to cut open the skin and reconstructed the cracked bone, no longer needed to be wrapped up, as it had been before, but it was definitely going to scar.

Her right leg was propped up on 2 pillows, the blanket pulled up so the cast wasn't covered. The cast went from about mid-thigh to her foot. It stopped just before her toes, revealing sparkly green toenails. JD noticed her long fingernails were the same color. Her left wrist was wrapped up to hold it back in place while it healed.

Her brown hair, which had been down the night before, that stopped right below her shoulders was pulled into a high ponytail, several strands poking out in random places, several hanging in her face.

He icy, sapphire-blue colored eyes looked up from the book in her hands, Harry Potter 6. They squinted, for she obliviously didn't have her contacts in, trying to make out JD's form.

Then a tearful smile broke across her face.

"JD?" She whispered, tears forming her eyes

JD rushed to his little sister's side. And hugged her close "Oh _god_ KC, I'm so sorry…_so sorry_…"

"JD, it's ok…it's _ok_, but you're hug is gonna hurt cuz my rips hurt like a bitch." She said

JD quickly pulled back "Sorry." He said wiping his red eyes and nose while smiling.

"Stop saying that." She said with a grin, wiping her own tears

"Sorry—oh, I mean-" the two were silent for 2 seconds before bursting out laughing.

She then pressed one hand to her chest, and the other wiping the tears from her eyes, "Ahaha—ow, now I know to the meaning to the phrase 'hurts to laugh.'"

JD smiled and wiped his eyes before sitting on the edge of the side of KC's bed.

He took her right had in his, so not to hurt her left one, "KC…really though." He looked into her eyes "I'm _so_ sorry…I should _never_ have left you there. It was so…unfair and cruel and I-"

"JD, JD, JD…stop talking." She said, interrupting him. "Look, I'm not mad. Not in the least. I'm glad you left…that sounded mean, but what I mean is…you took the beating for me for the first 11 years of my life. You took all the shit for me…especially…when…when…" tears started to fall down her cheeks "When dad…"

JD put his hand up stopping her. "I know what you're talking about." He said, his voice cracking.

"Yes…well," she said straightening her self as best she could without hurting herself. "That was worth a thousand beatings. JD, all the shit you went through for me, I disserved all I got when you left-"

"No, no, _no_. _No one_ disserved what you got, you hear me _no one_."

"No one disserves what _you_ got, either, Jack."

A small smile played across his face "I told you, don't call me that." He whispered looking down."

She lifted up her right had, an IV line following, and placed it on top of his slumped shoulder.

"JD." She said seriously "Neither of us got the childhood we should'of, agreed?"

JD wiped his eyes and let out a small laugh for no reason. Soon KC joined in, and soon the two were in hysterical laughter for no reason what so ever. KC tried to stop her self before the pain in her rips made her pass out.

Soon they were both able to stop, JD ran his hand across her cheek, wiping away her tears, and then tracing the scar.

She followed his hand and then looked back up at him.

"Get some rest." He whispered, before standing, helping her lie down and then kissing her forehead. "Sleep." He told her before pulling back and walking to the door. He opened it and turned to KC, smiling at her now asleep form and walking out the door.

He closed it and was taken from his somewhat happy state by an angry voice:

"Where the hell have you been?"


	5. Cox on a Rampage

chap 5

--

JD spun around to see an angry Kelso standing there. "I—uh--"

"Well? Dr. Dorian, three of your patients were not treated as they were asked to be today, and I will-"

"Oh, stuff it Bob. Something came up." Said Perry Cox coming up from behind.

"Well tell that to the parents of Mr. Ackles who are on my ass for not treating their son yet."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Kelso, I'll get on that now-"

Dr. Cox watched JD walk away and turned angrily to Bob Kelso.

"Bob, what _the hell_ was that?"

"What? He isn't doing his job! Why the hell are you fighting me on this? You'd usually be laughing over this!"

"_Bob_ do you not know that that little girl is his sister?" Cox asked pointing angrily at the door of room 28.

"I don't care about Dr. Dorian's personal life. If he doesn't do his job I'm going to fire him." He said simply before walking away.

--

Elliot ran up to the counter where Carla sat and slid under it.

"What are you doing?" Carla asked

"Cox on a rampage." She whispered

Carla looked up to see several interns running into different patient rooms, even if they were empty.

One poor soul didn't see Dr. Cox come stomping down the hallway and was caught in his rampage.

"You! What are you doing lolly-gagging in the hallway?" he asked angrily to the inter Carla recognized as Keith, Elliot's boyfriend.

"I—uh—"

"Need to do the job you're being paid to do! Not stand in the hallway, NOW GO!" Keith ran down the hallway like a scared rabbit.

Carla bit her lip and watched Dr. Cox walk by JD who was reading a chart, as Keith had been doing, in the doorway of a patient's room. She wanted to warn him, but Dr. Cox merely looked at him and walked away.

And life resumed in the hallway.

"That was weird…"

"What, Keith running away like a scared girl?" Elliot laughed, standing.

"Hey, you ran like a scared girl too." Carla reminded, wiping away Elliot's smile "And no, the fact Dr. Cox didn't yell at JD, when that seems to be one of his _favorite_ hobbies…"

"He didn't yell at JD? Weird…maybe he has his period."

Both girls began to laugh but when they heard a literal Dr. Cox Growl and ran away.

--

Turk literally ran into Dr. Cox in the hallway.

"Watch were you're going, Gandhi." He growled

"Sorry sir, but, uh-have you seen JD?"

"Last I saw he was finishing his shift with Ms. Ewell on the second floor." He said, there was a tone in his voice that Turk didn't recognize was it…_compassion_?

"Uh-thank you sir." And Turk walked off to find JD so the two could go out for a drink.

--

yea this chap was a little short and pointless, sorry. I'm not entirely sure what to do! And I wanted to update…so here. I'll have more up def. by this weekend.

-claire


	6. Talks with Bambi

chap 6

Sorry this one's so short! I've got exams and shit and some end of the year work from now to next the 7th. But the 10th is my graduation and the 9th is graduation practice, so I promise that after Graduation the chaps will come up sooner and longer!

Sorry again! And enjoy!

--

JD watched KC fall asleep after he gave her her dose of morphine. He heard the door open and turned to see Carla.

"I—uh—Turk told me…" she said, she seemed kind of nervous.

JD merely gave her a sad smile before sitting on the plastic chair next to KC's hospital bed.

Carla quickly pulled one up and placed her hand over JD's.

"JD—I-"

"Don't." he cut her off "Don't apologize."

Carla paused then said, "What happened to your sister _wasn't_ your fault."

JD looked up at her and then whispered "…I know…but…I _still_ shouldn't 'of left her there."

"You had no choice. It was a…tough situation."

He laughed slightly and said "Yea…sure. But my dad's still an _ass_."

"Well, duh!" she laughed. They laughed good-naturedly for a moment and then smiled at each other.

"Thanks…I needed that laugh."

"No prob' Bambi." She grinned

"Do you _have_ to call me that?"

"…Yes."

"Fine…don't talk to me anymore." He held his hand up in a 'talk to the hand' way and turned his head away dramatically.

She laughed and opened the door. She paused and said "Later…Bambi." And then quickly shut it and rushed out.

JD laughed out loud and turned back to his sister. He ran his hands through her hair and heard the door open again. JD began to turn as he laughed "Hey, you've come to the wrong place if you're looking for forgive-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he turned to see the barrel of a gun pointed in-between his eyes. "-ness…"

"Hello, son."


	7. This is gonna be fun

**chap 7**

**Hey guys! Sorry It's taken me a while to update! (ducks flying objects)**

--

"JD, I need KC's chart—oh my god! S-sir…put the gun down." Carla said slowly, unsure of how to deal with the situation she was currently in.

"Shut up, bitch!" John Dorian Sr. ordered, spinning around so his gun was now fully in the hallway. Carla backed up quickly, running into the counter.

John stepped into the hallway; everyone had seen the gun now. Several people were screaming. Doctors were pushing their patients into their rooms, or whatever room nearby as quickly and gently as they could.

Lavern, who was sitting at her desk, discreetly slipped her hand under the desk, pressing the red button. After only a second, there were loud clicks and loud sounds of steal moving. It almost sounded like an elevator. All the patients' rooms had been shut, except for KC's, and were now all locked by the push of that button. There were no open beds in the middle of a large room on the ICU, all patients had a room, and all doors were shut by rule. All of the patients were locked safely in their rooms, except one:

Except KC. She was the one he wanted.

The hospital ICU floor had gone into lockdown.

All the elevators had been shut off, and at the end of each hallway on the ICU floor now had steel walls descending down from the ceiling, not going back up until the police had cleared the situation in a few moments, like they always did during the drills.

But this wasn't a drill. And the police weren't going to clear this situation for a long time. John, obviously having planed the floor going into lockdown, grinned.

"All right! I want everyone in the on the floor now!" he screamed.

There were only 7 people who were on the floor and not locked in a room. It was 2 interns, Keith and Lisa, Lavern, Carla, JD, KC and John. John grinned manically.  
_This_ was gonna be fun.

--

sorry this chap. is so short! I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer, soooo sorry! I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner!


	8. The Outside World

Chapter 8: The Outside World

--

Yea…I can't remember what floor I said the ICU was on. So it's on the 5th floor now, mmkay?

-JD's POV-

"I said _on the floor_, fucking NOW!" John screamed when I didn't move. Keith, Lisa, Lavern and Carla now all sat with their backs against the wall across from KC's room.

"Don't drag them into this." I whispered, gesturing to his friends and coworkers "_Please_." Begging. Oh _crap_, when did I get back to the helpless begging?

When your father held a gun on your friends.

John paused for a moment before clicking the safety off his gun and hissing "Get KC and get on the floor. _Now_." It was scary that he could his out a word with no S's.

I bit his lip, a feeling of terror washing over me.

-Normal POV-

Dr. Cox rushed up to the crowed around the outside of the hospital.

"Oh son of a-" he stopped, grunting angrily "I leave for 20 freaking minutes for lunch and the place implodes." He muttered sarcastically. He walked up to Turk "What's going on?"

"I dunno…Fifth floor went on lockdown." He said, trying to see past the officers and into the hospital.

"What? How?"

"I dunno! Know one knows-"

"Wasn't that KC's floor?" Dr. Cox cut his off

"What?"

"Ya know, brunette, ICU, JD's sister, ring any bells?"

"Wait-" Turk's face paled. Was it possible for a black man's face to pale? "I thought I saw—but I didn't think it was—SHIT!"

"Speak in complete sentences here, Ghandi!" Dr. Cox snapped

"I thought I saw JD's dad in the hallway before, but I didn't think anything of it…he's supposed to be in jail—"

"You mean JD's dad is up there-"

Turk nodded.

"With a gun?"

"Either that or a bomb." Turk said, referring to the lock-down rules.

Dr. Cox's face went white as he started up at the now empty building.

Well, minus the hostages.

"Jesus Newbie…"

--

Ok, YES! It was _very_ short. I'm SOOO sorry. But yes, I got back into the Scrubs mode and I'm going to update w/a longer chapter soon. Do not worry.

Sorry I took so long guys!

Hope you're still sticking w/it and not completely hating me!!

(ducks solid objects aimed at my head)

BYE! (runs off)

-claire


	9. Knights in Shining Scrubs

**Chapter 9**: Knights in Shining Scrubs

**NOTE**: I just realized that in chapter two I referred to JD as an intern. That was a mistake! He's a resident, mmkay? My bad! Sorry!

--

**-Normal POV-**

A spazing, panicky Elliot ran up next to Turk and Dr. Cox. "I heard the ICU went on lock-down…is it true?" she asked worriedly. Both mournfully nodded. "I can't find JD, Carla or Keith…they're not—" Turk's eyes widened in realization that not only his best friend but now his _wife_ were locked inside there with that…_maniac_.

"Oh, God…Carla…" he said

"Don't go soft, Ghandi!" Dr. Cox growled. "We have to do something, we have to…"Dr. Cox had so many thoughts and fears running through his head at once. But he summed it up with one sentence: "We have to get in there somehow."

"Yea, but how? The whole floor is on lockdown and I highly doubt the police are gonna let us in. The only people in there are some surgeons on the first floor working on a kidney transplant, and they have police guarding them…actually there are police guarding _every_ door." Turk rambled, running his hands over his hairless head.

Dr. Cox let out a growl of frustration. "We can't just stand here!"

"I can get you inside." One sentence. It's surprising how one sentence can change the complete mood of a group of people.

The three spun around to see the janitor standing there. "You can?" they asked in unison

He nodded and motioned for them to follow him. He led them to his large van and opened up the back door. Turk and Dr. Cox held back gasps, while Elliot let hers out, at the sight before them. There, in a nice, neat set-up sat several knives, pistols, and shotguns.

"Are these even legal? Do you have a license for these?" Elliot asked, frazzled

"You wanna save JD, Carla and them don't you?" The three nodded "Then stop asking questions." Dr. Cox had to hold back a smile, even in this tense situation, that there _was_ some one more insane than himself. "I've worked here for 13 years," the janitor started "I know every passage way…even made some myself."

"Then how do we get inside?" Turk asked as the janitor handed Dr. Cox a pistol, while taking a pistol for himself too. Turk and Elliot tried to hide their newly intensified fear of the janitor, and not to ask why they didn't get a weapon either.

"Well, most of the passage ways are only accessible from inside…except one."

**-JD's POV-**

I sat on the floor against the wall. Across from me, against the opposite wall, sat Keith and Lisa who were huddled together like scared animals, and Carla and Lavern who sat up straight, not showing their fear. But when I met eyes with Carla all I could see was pure terror. I gave her a soft smile and mouthed 'It'll be OK' and she smiled softly back.

I sat against my wall, my arm around my now awake sister. I could fell her shaking and tightened my hold on her, careful not to hurt her. I looked up at the man I am sorry to call my father and stared at a moment at the gun he still had pointed at me and my sister.

"Can't you just let them go?" I asked for about the 20th time.

"How many times am I gonna have to tell you??! Shut your God damned mouth, boy!!" he said stepping towards me with the gun threateningly, clicking off the safety. I heard Lisa let out a whimper of fear. I bit my lip, praying for my dad to ignore it.

He didn't.

He spun around, his gun now on Lisa and Keith. "I ain't got nothin' to lose now, girly! Two dead…_children_ on my record ain't gonna mean _nothin'_!" he barked, motioning at the two interns with his gun.

No, if he killed me…I think I would be ok with that. But if he hurt anyone else, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself…or should I say, die.

I quickly stood up, protectively taking a step in front of KC. "Leave them alone." I said, trying to sound as commanding as possible. Dad slowly, and terrifyingly, turned his head to me, not moving his gun.

"Excuse me?"

"I s-said leave them alone." Fuck! I stuttered! Quick! Do something! Cover it up somehow! "I know you're pissed at me for leaving. You missed your punching bag and it pissed you off that you couldn't control me anymore!" His eyes flared. _Good_. It was working "You've been pissed at me for all these years and you've taken it out ok KC and now you're gonna take it out on them. Well, no! _No more_! You're issue is with _me_. Not KC, not Keith, not Lisa, not Carla, not Lavern and not any of these patients! It's with _me_." I could see his chest heaving, like it always did when he was irate. "So go ahead! Shoot me! Just don't hurt anyone else anymore." I prayed my reverse psychology would work, because I had no idea if these place was gonna explode when he shot that gun. If that bullet made it's way through one of these walls and hit an oxygen tank it could mean the end of us _all_.

"OK." Was all he said before spinning around fully and pulling the trigger.

**-Normal POV-**

The janitor was in the front, then Elliot, then Turk, then Dr. Cox. The 4 slowly, and as quietly as they could, crawled through the air ducts.

The four had first crawled in through an air duct back behind the parking lot and crawled into the elevator shaft from there. Them they'd climbed up the ladder connected to the stone wall of the elevator shaft, and then used that ladder to get to the ICU air duct several floors up. The janitor and Dr. Cox had tucked their weapons into their waistbands. The three had had a little trouble moving around in the places they were, but the janitor seemed pretty at ease with it all. He scared the three of them a little more with that.

"Last time I was in here I thought I was a mermaid." The janitor mumbled. Elliot snorted and Dr. Cox and Turk both smiled. It was nice to laugh while feeling this tense.

But their smiles were all wiped away at the loud sound that sounded like a firework that caused them all to jump.

"Gunshot." Dr. Cox breathed out. They all nodded and hurried their crawling.

"There." The janitor said as quietly as he could, after a moment. He stopped his crawling to motion to the visible exit towards the end of the tunnel they were crawling in. "Now be silent, we need to sneak up on him. We're gonna come out behind the coffee counter, so stay crouched." The janitor whispered. They didn't even bother to ask why he knew that. When they reached the cover that led to the ICU the janitor looked out "I can see him." He breathed out "But that's all I can see."

"Well hurry, we need to help them." Elliot said, and if it weren't so silent in the duct, no one would have heard her.

The janitor nodded and began to work at the screws on the cover.

**-JD's POC-**

It was strange. Gunshot wounds didn't hurt as bad as I thought they would have. I never thought I would have gotten one. But now I'm glad I did so that for future reference I could know they didn't hurt too bad. The paper cut I got this morning hurt more, actually. That's actually pretty funny. Why was it funny?

My whole left side felt wet. Funny, I don't remember how it got wet.

Why was I laughing again?

I wasn't.

Oh, right.

I felt a hand pressed to my left shoulder. Whose was it? Oh…it was mine. Was my grip really that weak?

"Fucking bastard." I could hear my dad say.

Who? Me?

"Hold on JD." I heard someone say, they were close, like right over me. I think it was KC. Why did her voice sound so weird?

"What the hell-" What was going on? I wanna know what's happening…why are my eyelids so heavy all of the sudden? 

"Put the gun down, Dorian." Was that Dr. Cox? When did he get here?

"Oh my god! JD!" And Elliot? What was going on?

Ugh! I wish I could open my eyelids!

I heard someone let out this weird groaning sound. They sounded like were in pain, I should help them. I am a doctor after all.

Oh, wait. I think it was me.

Why was everything starting to feel all floaty? I couldn't make out anyone's voices anymore, what's going on?? I can't hold on! I…I…

**-Normal POV-**

The four now sat crouched behind the coffee counter. The janitor held his gun ready. Dr. Cox held his gun, safety now off, in his hand. It seemed to know how to work it, Elliot and Turk decided not to ask why. They nodded at each other, took and deep breath and stood up.

First to look at them was Carla. Her eyes lit up at their rescuers. Then Keith and Lisa looked over, apparently three people looking in the same direction at once was suspicious enough to make John Dorian Sr. turn around.

"What the hell-"

"Put the gun down, Dorian." Dr. Cox barked; he and the janitor pointing their guns at the man.

"Oh my god! JD!" Elliot cried, unable to stop herself at the sight of one of her best friends. JD lay on the floor, in front of KC, who looked like she was itching to pull him close, but the gun was still pointed at her. The whole left side, and part of the right side, of his scrubs shirt was covered in blood, his right hand was limply lying over his left shoulder, which now had a red pool forming under it. His face was pale and his eyes were closed.

Thank god his chest was still moving up and down.

John opened his mouth to say something but JD let out a moan and his head fell to the side, the rise and fall of his chest was getting slower and slower and they knew if they didn't do something soon it would stop all together.

So the janitor decided that while the father was distracted for a second to take a chance, and he shot his gun.

------------------------------------------

Wooooooo!! What's gonna happen??! Did the janitor hit his target?? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next update!

Hope you liked this chappie, my lovelies! Don't forget to review!

-claire


	10. The End

Chapter 10: The End 

**NOTES:**

- Hey guys! Ok, so honestly I'm not too sure about this chap. I mean it's ok, but I dunno…tell me what you think though, ok?

- Also, I've been feeling a little crappy lately…I dunno I think I have allergies or something.

- And ALSO: I'm **thinking of writing another Scrubs story**. This one would be about the second generation…ya' know? About their kids? **Would anyone read that?**

--

**Normal** **POV**  
--

All the workers had to go back to work but everyone was shaky. The doctors and patients who had been locked in their ICU rooms during the lockdown all were still shaking from the situation. Almost all the hostages had been treated for their shock, except Lisa who was still being treated.

Lavern had gone back to the nurse's station, trying to pretend like nothing was wrong, and even being the gossip queen she was, she didn't, and was never going to, repeat what had happened or what was said.

Turk and Carla sat on a bench in the ER hallway. Turk had his arms wrapped around Carla, who was still silent while tears flowed down her cheeks.

Elliot sat on the bench next to the married couple, in a similar position to Turk. She had her arm around Keith, who was still shaking a little. He was waiting with the friends, after all JD had stopped John Dorian Sr. from shooting him and Lisa.

KC, who had ignored the order to go back to bed, was sitting on a bench in the hallway, watching the ER doors. Waiting for her brother to walk out, all patched up and a smile on his face. Dr. Cox leaned against the wall next to where KC was sitting, watching the door in a similar way to the 17-year-old.

The janitor was now in 'The Janitor's Lounge' as all the janitors called it, telling how he'd taken down the gunman who had recently escaped the psych-ward with one shot. "BAM! And he was dead." Is how he described it.

No one who knew what had happened, and why, was telling. It was an unspoken bond between them all.

And they all continued to wait.

**-The Next Day-**

JD sat next to his sister on her hospital bed. As strange as it was, he mourned his father. But not the man who'd 'raised' him. But he mourned the lost father that could have been.

"How's your arm, JD?" KC asked, referring to he big brother's left shoulder, that was bulkier that his right under his T-shirt due to the bandaged.

He shrugged with his good shoulder and smiled "I'll live."

"I wish you would have let them admit you for longer than you did." She said with a scolding look. JD had taken the needed blood transfusion, but once he'd gotten what he needed he discharged himself.

"I like being a doctor, not a patient." Was all JD said.

KC rolled her eyes, but smiled at her brother. They both turned when there was a knock at the door. Carla peeked her head in and smiled.

"You have visitors." She said and stepped out of the way as the two people walked in.

"Dan? _Mom_?" JD and KC asked in shock

"Oh, God! My babies! I'm so sorry! I should never have left!" their mother cried, running over to her daughter and son and hugged them close, beginning to sob "This is all my fault. I'm the worst mother ever!"

And just like that, with the tears of his mother, all the anger JD had felt for her leaving disappeared in a moment.

"It's ok mom, it wasn't your fault." He said hugging her back with his good arm.

"Can I join the hug?" Dan asked, walking up to the bed. KC laughed and patted down on the spot next to her on the mattress. JD could feel tears in his eyes as he smiled the biggest he had in years.

They were a family again.

And it was all gonna be OK from here.

**-Fin-**

WOOT! After all that neglection I finally finished this baby! So sorry I ignored this for so long! I didn't get back into my Scrubs-mode until I started recording the re-runs. Does anyone know when the new eps. are starting?

Anyway, thanks for playing along, my lovelies!

I enjoyed it!

-claire


End file.
